Where The Heart Lies
by Rei Lerdia Swiftwood
Summary: Acilies(mine) and his sister Clina(mine too) have trouble in a world where some Men do not think highly of Elves. Will Acilies and Clina survive it? R/R!!!
1. Rivendell's Trouble

Disclaimer: I own Acilies and Clina. Tolkien owns Faramir and Elrond.

My first attempt at a serious romance/action/adventure thingy. Please be gentle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Will you slow down?" called a young Elf as she followed her brother. Her brother chuckled softly and slowed his pace so she would be able to keep up. She was about 1000 years younger than he was but they had a great relationship. He would take her everywhere with him. The bond they shared was very strong which was a bit unusual for such an age difference. Even their parents wondered about them but not too much since Acilies was so experienced. His sister, Clina, was obviously much less but she still tried to get along and keep up with Acilies. As Clina drew close, Acilies wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders.

"Sorry about leaving you behind Clina. I thought you were still asleep." He confessed to his sister. Clina brushed her long brown hair from her eyes and smiled.

"You think me asleep on such a day? Hardly brother!" she tickled his side with her fast fingers then rest her hand against his back. Acilies smiled as they continued to walk along the lush path. Flowers of rich blues and purples dazzled their eyes and the scents of the trees tickled their noses. Clina was simply taken aback by the sheer beauty that lined the path and fell upon her young eyes.

"Can I assume you are enjoying Rivendell?" Asked Acilies waving a hand before his sister's unblinking eyes. She blinked and batted his hand away.

"Oh come now! You know as well as I, you acted the very same Acilies!" she broke away from his grasp to look at his face." You cannot lie Acilies" she tapped his nose" Father said you did." Acilies went cross-eyed for a moment, gaining a laugh from Clina.

"I may have done just that Clina but you will not know the while truth." He gave her a bright smile. She went to speak but she was silenced when Acilies placed his finger over her mouth. The two continued to walk for sometime before they came across a beautiful waterfall. Clina was spellbound, as was Acilies for even he had not seen this place. Clina strode forward on the bridged that crossed the small pool of crystalline water at the base of the waterfall. She turned back to speak but was cut short when a messenger from Gondor raced passed them.

"Aie!" shrieked Clina as she tumbled backwards into the water soon followed by her brother for he had been knocked over as well. With a groan, Acilies came back above water. Clina was brushing her hair from her eyes ere she spoke. 

"Who was that?"

"More like, what would cause such haste?" retorted her brother.

"That was Klyan. He was bid give message to Lord Elrond." said a voice from above the two. Acilies looked up.

"You have caught us at a disadvantage Lord Faramir." He stated simply before bowing his head to the man. Clina blushes and ducked behind her brother. Faramir smiled good-naturedly as he knelt. 

"Come. I'll help you both out of there." He lowered his hand. At her brother's urges, Clina slipped closer and took Faramir's hand. The man pulled her up onto the bridged. Acilies pushed his sister up then grabbed the bridge himself. The Elf slowly pulled himself up, with the help of Faramir, and he gained the bridge once more. Faramir let his hand rest on Acilies's shoulder.

"Forgive me my friend. I did not think anyone was present on this bridge. Had I know I-" Acilies rose a hand.

"It is fine Lord Faramir. No harm was done." He looked to Clina. She was wringing water from her clothes. With an embarrassed smile, she nodded slowly.

"N-no harm at all sir." She bowed her head, much to the mild amusement of Faramir. The man smiled and rose to his feet. Acilies did the same ere he wrung water out of his chestnut brown hair. Hesitantly, Clina rose to her feet.

"Come. Let us go back. I would certainly not like to be wet much longer." Commented the elder Elf, dropping a fish back into the water. His sister giggled softly as she passed Acilies, taking his hand in hers as they walked back


	2. Family And Friends

Disclaimer: I own everything Tolkien doesn't. Sad but true. 

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once back at the House, Clina excused herself to change into something a little more dry. Acilies bide Faramir farewell for a time as he too went to change. As the Elf walked into his room, there was a loud crash and then a struggle. The Elf had been pinned to the floor by a steal-clad boot that was biting into his shoulder. The cloaked figure leaned close to the trapped Elf.

"Your race is a plague to the rest of us who work harder than you! Curse you and your merriment!" the man twisted the Elf's arm tightly behind his back. "Man should rule not you long-lived Elves! Your entire race shall perish at the hand of Man!" The man leaned back and dragged the Elf to his feet. Acilies, in one swift motion, spun and drove his fist into the man's ribcage. The man groaned and then glared towards the Elf.

"You will pay for that Elf!" with frightening speed, the man had knocked Acilies painfully into the wall. The Elf groaned as his back struck the hanging picture. Taking note that the Elf's senses were stunned for a moment, the man flicked his dagger towards the Elf. Acilies managed to move but not quick enough.

"Ah!" Acilies gasped as the dagger's blade sliced a cut across his cheek. Acilies's hand went to the side of his face as he glared towards the Man. He only laughed at the sight of the Elf's rich blood running over Acilies's fingers and onto the Elf's still damp clothes.

"I will be back Elf!" he rammed the Elf hard into the wall then the world faded to black around Acilies's eyes though he fought it, it was a losing battle…

Several hours passed before the Elf's eyes slowly opened. The Elf was still on the floor and groaned when he tried to move. His hands had been bound tightly behind his back and the rope was cutting into his wrists. He was gagged and could not move his feet either. His shoulder was stiff and sore just as the rest of his muscles. Acilies knew he bleeding; the gag was slightly red. The Elf guessed his lip had been split when the man's fist and knocked him out. It seemed like hours before Faramir knocked on his door. To get his attention, Acilies used what strength he had to kick a nearby stand, sending the bowl and light crashing to the floor into millions of pieces. A moment later, Faramir appeared in the doorway.

"Acilies!" the man spanned the distance to the injured Elf swiftly. First he unbound the gag. Acilies gasped for air as his mouth filled with his blood, nearly causing him to choke. Faramir helped Acilies to sit up to reduce the chance of his choking. His world spun for a moment than he weakly said," We have trouble Faramir." 

"What trouble my friend?" Acilies then proceeded to speak what happened…

When the Elf was done, Faramir shook his head in disgust. No Elf deserved an ill fate. Acilies sat on his bed, gently rubbing his shoulder. Faramir then bade the Elf to remove his tunic and his shirt so he may tend to him. Acilies did as he was asked with slow motions. There was a bright red gash upon the Elf's pale skin. He flinched at the sight then reached for the cloth. The Prince gently dabbed the Elf's wound. Clina came to her brother's room looking for him. She knocked then entered like she always did.

"Acilies I- Acilies!?" she was immediately at his side.

"It's all right Clina" Acilies spoke softly to her ere she gently hugged him. His sister may not have known what happened but she was worried. Acilies wrapped his arms around her in a gesture to comfort her. Without a word, Faramir rose and walked from the room.

"What happened?" she asked at length, gently bandaging her brother's wrists. With a wince, the elder Elf replied, " Please Clina, worry not." He hissed as she applied a light pressure to get him to talk. "I was attacked by a man. He said the Elves should die." She looked up to him and continued to bandage his wrists. She was so young and in her brother's mind, she should have no need to be exposed to pain and hurt. Acilies turned his back to her so she could tend his wound. Clina had learned how to tend wounds well at her mother's bidding. Most likely for the reason she was always with Acilies. The grey-green eyes of Acilies were on his sister's nimble fingers as she tied the end about his chest.

"You cannot hope to lie on your back tonight Acilies." She spoke softly then moved around to his front. She rose her hand and gently touched the cut on his fair face. For as long as she could remember, she had marveled at her brother's beauty along with the rest of the Elves. Acilies was very handsome, as he had been all his younger years as well. He flinched and tried to pull away but her hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Do not pull away Acilies." She pulled him a little closer as she dabbed the blood off the side of his face. Acilies sighed.

"I am sorry Clina. I could not help it. "

"Just like you could not help becoming the best scout Mirkwood has ever seen?" she smiled and continued to work. Acilies smiled back a bit then winced. Once Clina was done, she looked at his face fully. The cut was not overly deep but it would leave a scar. 

"Thank you Clina" spoke her brother softly.

"The day is nearly spent. Can I… can I stay with you this night?" with a slow nod, Acilies shifted and lay on his side for his back hurt to great. Clina placed the bowl of water; cloth and bandages on the table then lay beside her brother. Acilies smiled to himself as Clina placed her hand over his. She had always been protective of him, however no one could figure out why or where she got it from.


	3. Seperated By Love

Faramir returned the following morning to see to his friend. He knocked softly in Acilies's bedroom door. The man heard slight movement then a murmur. Taking the hint, the Prince opened the door. Acilies was not in his bed however his sister was for she had slept there all night, afraid to go back to her own room. Looking about the inner chambers of the room, Faramir found Acilies sitting in the window, one leg drawn up and his arm resting on it.

"Fair morning Acilies. Feeling better I hope?" asked Faramir as he walked over to the Elf, who did not move.

"Indeed my lord." replied the Elf softly, still unmoving. "I am better but much still presses upon my mind." his grey-green eyes strayed to the yet sleeping form of his younger sister. Faramir followed the gaze of Acilies then back to him. 

"I do not know your full fear, my friend, but I ask you not to shut yourself away over this matter. Think of how Clina would act if you did. If you do not do it for yourself, then do it for her." he gestured back to Clina.

"Leave me Faramir." Acilies walked back over to his bed and sat down beside his sister, who shifted a little closer to him. Shaking his head, the man nodded and left, leaving the two alone. Acilies looked down on his fragile sister. He could feel war was on the wind and he made a plan to send her home ere war fully broke out. Brushing a strand of her light brown hair back behind her ear then placed a kiss on her forehead. The elder Elf rose once more and walked from his room. Upon closing the door, Acilies heard soft crying.

"I'm sorry Clina…" he replied softly and walked away. Clina had been awake most of the time since Faramir had entered the room. Now that her brother was gone, the young Elf knew she would be sent home. They were to leave for Lothlorien in two days; the only place Clina had not yet seen for herself and the one place she desired to see the most in Middle-Earth. She sat up and a small leather pouch dropped. Opening the pouch, she saw a thin silver chain with a leaf charm in the middle. Tears lined her eyes ere she hugged it close to her and cried softly once more but no one heard them. 

Two days passed since any trouble had befallen an Elf. Acilies had spent much of his time with Lord Elrond for Faramir had returned to Ithilien a day past. Clina had stayed in her brother's room with him each night but neither spoke for they found no words that needed to be said to one another. Either fear drew them together or drove them apart; that was the question on Acilies's mind since he had been injured. Lord Elrond knocked lightly on Acilies' door. Acilies was leaning against the wall on the balcony while Clina was curled up on Acilies's bed for she had been crying once more since Acilies told her she was going home and he was staying in Rivendell. Elrond opened the door slowly and looked to Acilies. The half Elf sighed and spoke to Clina.

"Come Clina." He held out his hand to her. Wiping away her tears, she took his hand and crawled off the bed slowly. Acilies had mode no movement or even seemed to know Elrond was there. 

"Acilies…" Clina slowly walked over to her brother. His eyes were closed and there were signs that he himself had been crying. Raising her hand, Clina wiped her brother's tears from his face. He flinched and slowly opened his eyes. 

"…I'm so sorry Clina…" he spoke softly. In all Clina's life, she had never been apart from her brother for more than a few hours while now she was being sent home, nearly 4 weeks away. 

"I know you mean well my brother." She tugged him away from the wall. "Know that I love you Acilies." She hugged him gently then kissed his palms as she always did. 

"I love you too Clina." He ran his fingers through her light brown hair ere he kissed her forehead. "Be safe my sister" they hugged once more then Clina followed Elrond from the room, taking a final look to her brother. She smiled to him, then fully left the room. The elder Elf turned back to the balcony, eyes closed. A gentle breeze slowly walked by him, blowing his hair about his shoulders. Acilies felt a sense of comfort in the breeze but he also hated it for it brought news of war…


	4. Time For Farwell

"Acilies might I share words with you?" asked Kynae, a young female Elf asked later the same day. He turned to her slowly.

"Speak then" Kynae stepped forward, her head down.

"I-it's about Clina…" Acilies's eyes snapped to her face and he took the young messenger by the shoulders.

"What has happened?" Kynae flinched ere she replied," She was attacked but we don't know anything more Master Acilies. I am sorry" Acilies dashed past her and down the halls. As the distracted Elf raced along the halls, the other elves dodged out of his way once they saw his face. Elrond had just left his library from studding maps of the surrounding areas. 

"Elrond! Why was I not told sooner?" growled the highly irritated elf. 

"I did not think-"

"You didn't think? She is my sister!" the elf went passed Elrond and his intent was the stable. Elrond shook his head sadly and nodded to a fellow elf that had been following Acilies. Acilies mounted his horse with one quick but graceful bound. 

"Hold Acilies! I will go with you" Eilal stated quickly, making his horse trot from the stable. Acilies followed without hesitation and the two hastened their horses from the safe haven of Rivendell's borders. The only thing in Acilies's mind was his sister and what could have befallen her. 

"Do you know where she was attacked?" asked Acilies as they raced passed tree after tree. Eilal glanced to him then nodded.

"Aye, I do. I was with the scouts who found one of her escorts." Acilies was quick to catch his friend's secretive mood.

"What happened to the escort?"

"He died shortly after we found him. He stated that they had been attacked by the very people who waged war on Rivendell" Acilies reigned his horse.

"What!?"

"I'm sorry Acilies. I was asked not to tell. Lord Elrond said that it would be best if you found out after we had handled it"

"Handled it! I would have benefited more from being told than hearing it from Kynae!" Eilal sighed. 

"I am sorry my friend" Acilies snorted some reply before kicking his horse into a gallop once more. Eilal speedily followed after him. 

"Clina!" Acilies yelled when he saw a few men standing over the limp form of his sister. The men scattered quickly at his outburst. Acilies leapt off his horse and was at his sister's side in moments.

"Clina..." he said softly, cradling his sister's head in his lap. Eilal came up beside them and made a quick look over Clina. She had been beaten badly resulting in her several cuts and bruises along with broken bones. Clina opened her eyes slowly.

"Acilies…" her voice was soft and strained. Her throat already showed color. Her brother leaned close to her.

"D-don't cry Acilies. All will be well" she smiled though it showed obvious pain. Her brother swallowed hard, his hand brushing through her hair gently. 

"Clina, I'm sorry. Forgive me…"

"Nay, it was meant to come. I love y-you my brother" she winced terribly, her back arching slightly in an effort to gain breath. "My time is short. I ask one thing of you. Go to Lorien in my stead."

"I will. I promise it. I love you Clina" a tear slipped down his face. Clina, with her last strength, brushed Acilies's tear away ere her hand fell back to her side and her eyes closed.

"N-no…NO!" he bowed his head, holding his sister's lifeless form to him. Eilal sent a prayer up for Clina's soul and for his friend Acilies.


	5. Acilies's Choice

Several days later, Acilies woke up in the Healing House in Rivendell. He had taken on those that had dared kill his sister, the memory of his sister's lifeless body imprinted forever in his mind. Acilies, in his anger, nearly lost his own life when an arrow embedded itself into his upper back. The shock was to great and he collapsed. Slowly, he sat up.

"Feeling better?" asked the Lord Elrond as he entered into Acilies's room. Acilies shot him a glare.

"Well enough" he murmured softly, his eyes on the open window. Elrond came up beside him, looking over his wounds carefully. He removed the bandages and looked over the arrow wound. Though it had started to heal, only a fraction to either side would have killed Acilies instantly.

"The archer knew his shot but missed. You are lucky to be alive" Acilies made no reply and merely sat there, staring off. He had become a shell of who he once had been. 

"Please do not do this to yourself Acilies. A messenger from Mirkwood has come to take you home. "He paused a moment then added softly," As well as Clina." Acilies face was completely blank as Elrond spoke. The elf scout made no move to say he acknowledged what Elrond said or no. a knock came to the door, followed by a young elf.

"Everything is ready Lord Elrond"

"Thank you Kynae." 

It was another day before Acilies left with Eilal and the messenger back to Mirkwood. By the time they reached Mirkwood, Acilies's wound was nearly healed. He had spoke little during the time home. Acilies continued on with his scouting, though he had to relearn who to use a bow since his injury made his movements hard to complete. His friends helped him how they could, or how much Acilies would let them help him. One afternoon after Acilies had finished his tasks, he approached the king. 

"My lord, I wish to go to Lothlorien. "Acilies bowed low before his lord, though his motions were still slightly slower than normal. The king looked to him then bid him rise.

"What would draw you to Lorien Acilies?"

"I seek healing your highness." Acilies kept his eyes away his Lord's for the reason he did not want his true meaning revealed. 

"Very well, you have my leave. Take what you need and leave when you will." The King Thranduil stated as he watched Acilies's face. With a graceful bow, the scout left his lord's presence. Eilal met his part way.

"You mean to leave do you not?"

"Aye. This place is no longer home. I can't be sure it ever was" replied Acilies as he snatched his pack from the floor ere he began to fill it with his things. He paused a moment to pick up a small pouch. Inside the pouch was the ring and necklace Acilies had given her. 

"I must leave this place" he spoke quietly then looked to his friend. Eilal sighed. 

'I understand. Know that the scouts of Mirkwood will miss you."

"You mean you will miss me"

"Aye my friend. Return someday?"

"Perhaps…"


	6. Lorien

It took Acilies the better part of three weeks to get to Lothlorien. His eyes widened slightly as he came within sight of it. Never before had the scout from Mirkwood seen such a graceful place. Once Acilies was under the mallorn trees, her sensed that he was being watched. 

"Who rides in the Golden Wood?" asked a voice behind Acilies, an arrow point pressing gently against his back. Acilies tensed and then slowly replied.

"I am Acilies, a scout from Mirkwood who has come to the Golden Wood for healing and guidance." The elf then slowly rose his hands as to show he was no danger to them. After a few tense moments, the arrow point was lowered and there was a face before the voice. The blond elf bid Acilies follow him as he then started down a path. Acilies followed deftly after his guide, his horse's reigns in his gloved hand. As they walked, Acilies could not help but look about and be amazed. At length, the scout from Mirkwood heard a melodic laugh from ahead of him.

"Find something funny Master Scout?"

"Just the look upon your fair face Master Acilies." He threw a smile back to his follower. "Come. We are nearly there" then the elf took off running. With a sigh, Acilies dashed after him, calling his horse to follow. Running for what seemed like a short while, Acilies came up short to avoid crashing into his guide. The guide smiled and pointed towards a tall mallorn tree with a beautifully crafted stairwell winding up along its trunk with several flats along it that lead to more stairs and flats. 

"Here is the middle of the Golden Wood. Come with me to see the Lord and Lady. Your horse will be tended to" he motioned for another darker haired elf to take Acilies pack and horse to be tended. Acilies nodded his thanks to the elf that aided him then winced slightly for his injury was not yet healed fully. The guide, noticing this, bid him make haste so that his injury might be better looked after. Both elves made their way up the stairwell and came to a rather large flat at the top. Before Acilies stood the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. The Lady fixed him with her gaze as he bowed along side his guide.

"Rise Haldir and Acilies as well" spoke the Lady softly. Haldir, Acilies's now named guide, rose first then Acilies second. 

"We have heard your tale Acilies, scout of Mirkwood and agree to aid you if you will let us." Celeborn took a step forward. His eyes shifted to Haldir then back to Acilies.

"For the time being, you will stay in a house not fair from Haldir. He will assist you for sometime until you get your feet here. Once you have that, we may have something for you to do with your time" Galadriel smiled sweetly, though her words held more meaning than Acilies cared to ponder on for too long. Haldir beckoned the former scout to follow once more. The scout for Lorien led Acilies to an empty house not far from his own.

"Like the Lady said, I am here to help you Acilies. Sorry I did not introduce myself before but I had no idea that they had been waiting for you." Acilies nodded slowly then gave Haldir his thanks as the elf left. Being far from Mirkwood, helped Acilies to realize how much he had been held back in the Greenwood. He pulled free the pouch that contained his sister's jewelry and held it close, a tear once more slipping down his face but there was no one to brush it away this time…


	7. Teacher

Acilies had been only a few weeks in Lorien and already his mind was becoming restless. He had nothing to occupy his time. Haldir had said that he was sending someone to Acilies to teach him once more how to use a bow. As Acilies waited patiently, he looked out the window with a sense of restlessness about him. He thought long on his life thusfar and slowly, the death of his sister was dimming. The Elf from Mirkwood sighed and turned about then blinked. In his doorway stood a tall and beautiful female elf. She had two bows in her hands and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Phlyn. You must be Acilies right?" she strode forward and extended her delicate hand. Acilies took it and noted how oft her hand was. 

"Aye, I am Acilies. Haldir must have sent you correct?"

"Yes he did. He said that I should help you learn to use a bow again. Mind you, I am a tough teacher" she smiled brightly and tugged him from the room.

"How long have you been here Acilies?" she asked as they walked down the stairway and onto the ground below. 

"I have been here maybe three weeks or more. Hardly long enough to know much on the Golden Wood" replied Acilies as he walked at her side. Phlyn cast a glance to him and patted his shoulder.

"You'll find your feet here and I'm willing to help you"

"You are very kind"

"Comes with the territory" she winked and jogged ahead. Acilies shook his head and went after her. Phlyn lead them to a wide-open meadow area with trees on either side and flowers to match. She stopped and waited for Acilies to join her towards the middle. Her student arrived a moment later.

"Amazing. Everything is so pure here" he commented looking about. With a smile, Phlyn took Acilies's chin in her hand. 

"I brought you here to learn. Sight-seeing comes later" he smiled in return and she handed him a bow.

"Ok. I want you to shoot for that tree over there" she pointed ahead to maybe 50 feet. Nothing hard for an Elf. Acilies rose the bow and took aim. He loosed the arrow and it just missed the tree though it did shave off some bark.

"Pretty close." Phyln stepped behind Acilies and placed her hands on his. "Now pull it back. That's right. See the arrow's point and the tree's trunk" her student did as he was told, silently happy that she was his teacher even though they had just met. Slowly but surely as the afternoon wore on and evening drew near, Acilies had gained enough knowledge to once more reach near his target. 

"You have learned quickly. I have only see one other who could learn as fast as you." Said Phlyn as she collected the spent arrows.

"Who was that?" asked Acilies as he assisted her.

"Haldir"

"He is the best scout here right?"

"Yes and his brothers are as well. I think that was what the Lord and Lady wished for you to become." Phlyn knelt and collected the arrows. Acilies paused and looked at her a moment.

"I don't think I can do that Phlyn," he said at length.

"Why not? You have natural talent with a bow" she looked puzzled

"Long story"

"I'm a good listener Acilies."

"Maybe some other time…" he handed her the arrows he had collected and headed back. Phlyn sighed, jamming the arrows into the quiver and raced after him.

TBC…


	8. Confessions

Acilies was not too pleased with Phlyn's constant pestering. He tried to avoid her during the day yet seemed to run into many more times than needed. Finally, one afternoon, Phlyn found Acilies sitting beside a still lake. He seemed in thought yet she still approached him silently. 

"Acilies?" she said, causing him to stiffen visibly. 

"Yes?" came a soft answer. 

"Are you trying to-"

"No. I just don't want to explain it to you." Acilies cut in quickly, not letting her finish the sentence he knew was coming. Phlyn sighed and began to walk way from him. Acilies looked over his shoulder at her. 

"Wait" he stood and walked a few paces towards her. She stopped and looked back at him.

"I don't want to explain it because I can't right now. Its too soon." He said to her after a few moments of silence passed between them. 

"I understand. Acilies I am too be your teacher but I want to be your friend most of all." She replied, placing a hand over his own. He shifted a little backwards and smiled.

"Thank you Phlyn" 

__

Several months later…

"Come on Acilies!" smiled Phlyn brightly as she tugged the elf after her.

"Why must I go? I mean, they won't miss me!" he protested. There was a big banquet planned for all the elves of Lorien. Acilies was still not very up to being around a large group of people, even if he did know half of them. 

After the banquet, Acilies discovered that Phlyn had _conveniently_ left him there without anyone to bail him out. He quickly excused himself from the rest of the guests and disappeared off to his room. Spending what seemed like hours there, he got up and walked around. Some time passed, and he heard singing. Following it, he came across the lake and…

"Phlyn…" he whispered softly. She was waist deep in the water, singing to herself. Acilies had dreamed of her since they had met yet he kept those to himself. Now that she was there, the setting was right. He called to her

"Phlyn" she turned and smiled, if not a bit embarrassed.

"H-hello Acilies. What brings you here?" 

"You…" he replied holding his hand out to her. She blinked then took his hand as he pulled her back to shore. She was shivering so he embraced her lightly in his warm arms. She loved the feel on her body against his. 

"Phlyn there is something I should tell you" Acilies began. Phlyn shifted to face him and he continued, "Phlyn, I … I have loved you since we first met. I was too afraid to say anything to you about it. I'm-" he never got to finish. At that moment, Phlyn knew what she had so long dreamed of. She pressed her lips to his in a soft yet passion filled kiss. A chill wind picked up and she shivered once more. 

"Let us go back…" Acilies said softly, holding Phlyn close to himself. 

Once back, Acilies bowed to her and turned to leave her for the evening. Yet she had other plans. Catching his arm, she tugged his back.

"Leaving so soon Master Archer?" She said. He wondered what she wanted then she pulled him into another kiss.

"Stay with me Acilies… forever"

TBC….


	9. A Renewed Hope Ending

The setting was perfect. Hews of purple and pink washed across the sky as the sun was making its way down. Clouds littered the skies and made the colors splash across it. There was outside group of people who were waiting for the big event to start. Everyone was in hushed silence as it began. A beautiful young Elf walked down the steps, a long train following behind her. She was looking ahead with her eyes to the one person she was walking to. He stood at the end of an isle and waiting for her, When she arrived, they turned to the Elf standing before them. After a lot of talking, he looked to the couple.

"Do you Phyln, take Acilies to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

  
"And do you Acilies, take Phyln to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Acilies and Phyln turned to each other and placed a ring of silver on the others hand. Acilies removed the veil covering Phyln's face and she smiled.

"I love you Acilies."

"I love you Phyln." Then they both sealed their marriage in a deep kiss. Everyone cheered and the Lord and Lady of the Wood came over to greet them.

"Congratulations, Acilies and to you Phyln. I wish you both the best of luck in your marriage." The Lady of the Wood said with a kind smile on her fair face. Celeborn smiled to each yet said nothing since words would not mean much to the couple. Galadriel then took Phyln aside and gave her a very special wedding gift. It was a necklace made from silver and had a little leaf in the middle, painted green.

"May you and Acilies be eternally happy." Phyln smiled and curtsied and thanked the Lady of the Wood. 

__

Years later…

"Mommy! Jerilis won't give me my doll!" a little girl whined. She was very pretty and had her mother's eyes. Phyln sighed and looked to her son.

"But she took my (Wood) sword!" Jerilis whined back, before pouting.

"Jerilis and Cynith. If you both can't get along you will have to go to your rooms." Both children looked at the other and then to their mother. Acilies crept up behind his wife and grabbed her about the waist, causing her to gasp. Acilies laughed and so did his two children.

"Acilies! How many times have I told you not to do that! You're as bad as the children." Phyln retorted as she looked at her husband. Acilies smiled and looked innocent. 

"Come on Phyln. You said we would have the day as a family. Haldir wont take kindly to me asking to not scout today then find me sitting around at home."

"Alright. Come on children." Phyln took her daughters hand while Acilies picked his son up. 

Haldir smiled as he watched the family walk into the woods to have their day together.

"He is lucky and yet I can see the sadness in his eyes yet over the death of his sister. Maybe one day he will learn that not everything can be solved by thinking on it all the time." Haldir secured his bow and quiver on his shoulder then headed off to scout the borders of the Golden Wood…

Thanks for reading. Hopefully you liked it. If not, I don't really care. ^^;

Bye!


End file.
